


Украсть ниффлера

by tenkosh



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, ジョジョの奇妙な冒険 | JoJo no Kimyou na Bouken | JoJo's Bizarre Adventure
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Animagus, Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Part 3: Stardust Crusaders, M/M, Magizoologist Kujo Jotaro, fox!kakyoin
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:28:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25202452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tenkosh/pseuds/tenkosh
Summary: Обычно в магозоологическое агентство приходили с совсем другими заказами: убить кельпи, поселившегося в реке у деревни, или поймать агрессивного дромарога. Помощь требовалась с большими и опасными магическими тварями, с которыми не могли справиться простые волшебники. Ниффлеры, конечно, вредные и хитрые, но ради них редко нанимали специалистов.
Relationships: Kakyoin Noriaki/Kujo Jotaro
Comments: 6
Kudos: 31
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020, fandom Anime 2020: Драбблы/Мини от G до T





	Украсть ниффлера

Громко тикали часы. В камине трещали дрова, а отблески пламени играли на стекле аквариума. Джотаро курил, закинув ноги на стол и выпуская дым в потолок. Самая длинная стрелка отсчитывала последние секунды до прибытия Какеина: три, две, одна… 

С громким хлопком Какеин аппарировал на порог, и поток воздуха от его появления пронесся по комнате, тревожа огонь в камине и листы пергамента, приколотые к стене. Вслед за Какеином материализовался Польнарефф, окончательно разрушая умиротворяющую атмосферу в комнате. 

— Почему бы тебе не пойти в Министерство? — повышенным тоном спросил Какеин, явно продолжая прерванный спор.

— У меня возникнут проблемы, — Польнарефф развел руками. — В лучшем случае мне выпишут огромный штраф. Еще поднимут шумиху, устроят какую-нибудь большую операцию, которую будут проворачивать целый месяц из-за бюрократии... А там дел-то на пять минут! 

Джотаро затушил сигарету и сел ровно за столом. Уже приготовился получить приветственный поцелуй, когда Какеин подошел ближе, но тот только похлопал его по плечу и быстрым движением палочки разогнал сигаретный дым, не прерывая разговор: 

— И с чего ты решил, что мы тебе поможем с этими пятью минутами? 

— У вас же тут магозоологическое агентство. 

— Министерство запретило нам вести деятельность, пока мы не получим лицензию нового образца, — вставил Джотаро и с тоской проводил взглядом ладонь Какеина. 

— Что важнее, — продолжил тот, — ты нам даже не заплатишь.

— Ладно-ладно, — Польнарефф закатил глаза. — Помогите мне, потому что мы друзья. 

— От таких друзей одни проблемы. 

— Так что все-таки случилось? — спросил Джотаро. 

— Кое-кто потерял ниффлера в зоопарке, — ответил Какеин. Польнарефф принялся увлеченно разглядывать рыбок в аквариуме. — Теперь нужно его вернуть. 

— Как это вообще произошло? 

Обычно в магозоологическое агентство приходили с совсем другими заказами: убить кельпи, поселившегося в реке у деревни, или поймать агрессивного дромарога. Помощь требовалась с большими и опасными магическими тварями, с которыми не могли справиться простые волшебники. Ниффлеры, конечно, вредные и хитрые, но ради них редко нанимали специалистов. 

— Мне назначили встречу у зоопарка, — объяснил Польнарефф, не оборачиваясь. — Игги был надежно спрятан в чемодане. Но он как-то смог выбраться и перелез через огромный забор. Я сразу рванул в зоопарк, но пока купил билет и добежал… В общем, увидел только то, как его подобрала работница в зоне австралийских животных и занесла в закрытый корпус. Похоже, приняла за утконоса. 

Пока он рассказывал, Какеин расстелил на столе яркую карту зоопарка (рекламный буклет для посетителей), а затем аккуратно снял изумрудные запонки со змеями и закатал рукава рубашки, открывая выцветшую Темную метку — такую же, как у Польнареффа. 

— Игги где-то в этом здании, — Какеин ткнул в карту рядом с зоной с изображением кенгуру. 

— Сейчас ночь, так что надо просто аппарировать туда, забрать Игги и уйти! — заявил Польнарефф. 

— Во-первых, мы не можем аппарировать туда, где ни разу не были, — начал Какеин. 

— Значит, аппарируем рядом. 

— Во-вторых, там могут быть камеры. 

— Сразу же уничтожим их! 

— А если они передают изображение в онлайн-режиме? 

— А ты не слишком много знаешь о технологиях маглов, а? — уже недовольно уточнил Польнарефф, и Джотаро хмыкнул.

В Хогвартсе Какеин производил впечатление типичного чистокровного волшебника, который сам не разберется даже с тем, как пользоваться спичками. Правда, потом оказалось, что все детство он провел среди маглов — его родители то ли были сквибами, то ли просто захотели уехать из магического мира, так что до одиннадцати лет Какеин ходил в обычную школу, где отказывался заводить друзей. 

При знакомстве Какеин сначала казался высокомерным, эгоистичным и язвительным... То есть, вообще-то он и был высокомерным, эгоистичным и язвительным, просто со временем это отошло на второй план и уже не так раздражало. Да и при общении с друзьями он заметно смягчался. 

— Надо использовать мантию-невидимку, — предложил Польнарефф. 

— Ненавижу мантии-невидимки, — Джотаро скривился. 

У него уже в Хогвартсе были проблемы с любыми мантиями из-за роста. 

— Хорошо! Дезиллюминационные чары! Довольны? 

— Теперь да, — Какеин невозмутимо кивнул, а потом ткнул Польнареффа пальцем в грудь. — И последнее: ты с нами не идешь. 

— Это еще почему? 

— Потому что я так решил. 

— Джотаро, скажи ему! 

Джотаро молча развел руками — здесь он был бессилен. 

— Вы даже аппарировать без меня не сможете! 

— Я был в зоопарке, и смогу нас туда переместить, — Какеин подал Джотаро руку, и тот взялся за нее, вставая из-за стола. 

Польнарефф тут же завалился на его место, угрюмо надувшись. Какеин взмахнул палочкой, накладывая на себя и Джотаро дезиллюминационные чары, и по телу медленно растеклась прохлада. 

— Надеюсь, наших рыбок ты не потеряешь, как ниффлера, пока торчишь здесь, — напоследок сказал Какеин, прежде чем аппарировал их в зоопарк. 

По дороге, освещенной только редкими тусклыми фонарями (звезд и луны не было видно, лишь сверкающее колесо обозрения на фоне темного неба в противоположной стороне парка), они быстро дошли от вольеров до здания, отмеченного на карте. Посмотрели в окна, чтобы аппарировать внутрь. 

— Почему ты не сказал Польнареффу, что мы не можем получить лицензию? — спросил Джотаро, когда они уже шли по коридору, заглядывая в кабинеты через стеклянные вставки в дверях. 

— Не мы, а ты. 

— Я один могу получить лицензию. А вот мы — не можем, пока ты не поставишь свою подпись. 

Какеин раздраженно вздохнул. 

— Я не собираюсь становиться совладельцем агентства, — сказал он. — Лучше закрыть эту тему.

— Да почему? — настойчиво спросил Джотаро. 

Он искренне считал, что доставать Какеина вопросами во время задания — прекрасная мысль. Сейчас он точно никуда не сможет сбежать. 

— Меня вполне устроит должность помощника. Буду ходить с тобой на заказы изредка. 

— Раз не хочешь выполнять заказы, то почему ты сейчас здесь? 

— Потому что Польнарефф — наш друг, а не просто заказчик, — ответил Какеин, не смутившись. Кажется, про Польнареффа он говорил хорошее только за спиной. 

— А еще ты сам говорил, как здорово проводить вместе больше времени. 

— Может, я передумал? На работе мы все равно работаем. Даже в темной комнате наедине не можем поцеловаться. 

В следующую секунду Джотаро одним движением прижал Какеина к стене, придержав за воротник. 

— На работе бывают перерывы, — прошептал он и наклонил голову, легко прикасаясь к приоткрытым губам и не углубляя поцелуй. 

Руки опустились на узкие бедра. Какеин положил ладони на грудь Джотаро, погладил ласкающими движениями — и оттолкнул. 

— Я хочу меньше участвовать в делах агентства, — сказал Какеин, и они продолжили путь. — Мне лучше не привлекать внимание. 

Было почти темно, и на них наложили дезиллюминационные чары, но Джотаро видел Какеина, если смотрел прямо на него: например, на то, как он трет свое предплечье. О, наконец-то они перешли к сути. 

Джотаро выставил перед Какеином руку, впечатав ладонь в стену и мешая пройти. 

— Я не стану открывать агентство без тебя, — уверенно сказал он. 

— Без меня дела пойдут лучше. 

— Без тебя дела не пойдут никак, — повторил Джотаро. — Если кто-то не хочет работать с тобой, значит, у него потаскали не так уж много кур и помощь вообще не нужна. 

— Джотаро… 

— Ты же собирался очистить репутацию, — прервал он. — Как ты собираешься это сделать, если опускаешь руки? 

— Я не опускаю руки! Я просто не хочу втягивать в это тебя, понимаешь? 

— Ты ни во что меня не втягиваешь, для меня это так же важно, как и для тебя. 

Какеин немного помолчал, потом сказал: 

— Я подумаю, ладно? Сейчас нам надо найти Игги, — не дождавшись ответа, он вывернулся и толкнул дверь, ведущую в крупную комнату с клетками. 

Джотаро вздохнул и вошел следом. 

Для себя он не делил зверей на магических и обыкновенных. Просто некоторые собаки имели два хвоста, а некоторые змеи — три головы. В конце концов, все они были просто животными: опасными или дружелюбными, крупными или маленькими, умными и не очень.

Джотаро услышал громкое шуршание и присел у клетки. Блестящими глазами на него уставился кролик. 

— Привет, малыш, — тихо сказал Джотаро и сунул пальцы между прутьями, погладив мягкую грудку. Затем потрогал маленькие ушки. 

— О, нет, — вдруг сказал Какеин, тут же отвлекая его. 

— О, нет?

— О, нет, — повторил Какеин и указал на открытую клетку со сломанным замком.

Ну, конечно. 

Рядом на столе лежал опрокинутый горшок с кактусом — будто как раз на случай, если будут сомнения, что кто-то сбежал из сломанной клетки. 

— Нужно выследить его, — сказал Джотаро. Какеин не отреагировал, так что пришлось добавить: — По запаху. 

— Я не хочу делать это в зоопарке, — слегка недовольно признался Какеин после паузы. 

— Пока мы спорим, Игги убегает. 

Какеин поджал губы, но через несколько секунд все-таки превратился в пушистого стройного лиса. С которого сошли дезиллюминационные чары. 

Невесомо ступая аккуратными лапами, Какеин пробежал по комнате, задрав нос. Проходя мимо клетки с кроликом, которого гладил Джотаро, он тявкнул. Затем остановился рядом с окном: форточка была приоткрыта, а сетка — разорвана. Могли бы и сразу заметить. 

Убедившись, что они находятся вне поля видимости камер, Джотаро подхватил Какеина на руки и аппарировал на улицу. Зарылся длинными пальцами в мягкий мех и почесал живот, прежде чем опустил Какеина на землю. Тот повел носом, снова беря след, и короткими шагами побежал по тротуару, вытянув пышный хвост. 

Они уже пересекли австралийскую зону, попугаев и животных равнин, когда Какеин остановился перед очередным вольером. Растерянно заметался, туда-сюда бегая по тротуару, но снова и снова возвращаясь к одному месту и заглядывая через прутья ограждения. Не нужно было разговаривать, чтобы понять: след Игги уходил в вольер. Но куда он сбежал потом? 

Какеин легко протиснулся между прутьями, сминая мех, хотя на первый взгляд казалось, что просвет слишком узкий для него. После он осторожно спрыгнул вниз и успел пройти несколько шагов, пока из темноты вдруг не показались другие лисицы. Они настороженно принюхивались, постепенно приближаясь и окружая Какеина. 

Джотаро шепотом выругался и аппарировал на дно вольера — лисы перепугались от хлопка, поджав уши и хвосты, и зарождающаяся агрессия быстро угасла. Затем одна лисица повела носом и снова начала подходить. Джотаро протянул к ней руку, и лисица недоверчиво позволила погладить себя по ушам. 

А потом Какеин вцепился ей в хвост маленькими острыми зубами. Лисица издала какой-то скрипучий звук, подпрыгнув и обернувшись к нему с раскрытой пастью. Какеин медленно двинул лапой в ее сторону, почти ударив по носу, но все-таки не задев. Напряжение между ними только возрастало — кажется, в любую секунду они были готовы впиться друг в друга клыками и покатиться по земле дерущимся комком вздыбленной шерсти.

Джотаро уже собирался схватить Какеина за шкирку и снова аппарировать (как же завтра будет болеть голова от стольких перемещений), когда сверху раздался голос: 

— Что у вас тут?

В глаза ударил яркий луч фонарика. Лисы отвлеклись, пряча морды от внезапного света, а Джотаро напряженно замер. С него чары тоже постепенно сходили, он уже спокойно видел собственные ботинки, но в темноте это почти не бросалось в глаза. Если не привлекать дополнительное внимание, конечно. 

Похоже, не заметив ничего особенного, охранник выключил фонарик и пошел дальше, насвистывая. Джотаро наконец-то смог схватить Какеина, крепко обняв одной рукой, и аппарировать из вольера — подальше от лис и сторожа. 

Пахло шерстью, мягкое ухо лезло в рот, пыльные лапы прижимались к белой мантии. Джотаро поцеловал Какеина в лоб и опустил на землю, а через пару секунд тот уже выпрямился во весь рост. И скривился, сплевывая. 

— Какой же облезлый хвост у этого придурка. 

— Ты называешь лиса придурком? — Джотаро глухо хмыкнул. — Я думал, так только про людей говорят. 

Какеин недовольно на него зыркнул. 

— Из-за тупой лисицы я потерял след. 

— Если бы ты не вцепился в хвост… 

— То нам бы все равно помешал охранник. 

— Надо было сразу его усыпить, а не бегать от него, — хмуро сказал Джотаро.

— Если он не будет делать обходы и появляться на камерах, это будет подозрительно, — Какеин невозмутимо поправлял одежду. 

— Тогда конфундус.

— Чем меньше магического и вообще нашего вмешательства, тем лучше. Пока все выглядит так, будто ниффлер-утконос сбежал сам. То есть даже не выглядит. Это так и есть, и это не подозрительно.

— Только вот куда он сбежал?

Не успел Какеин ответить, как сверху раздался скрип. Они задрали головы: над ними покачивалась слабо поблескивающая вывеска парка аттракционов с оторванной гирляндой. 

— Не знаю, куда он сбежал, но он точно пробегал здесь, — вслух заметил Какеин. 

— Зато я уже знаю.

Впереди сияло и переливалось колесо обозрения. Парк развлечений был закрыт ночью, но подсветка у колеса работала круглые сутки, привлекая внимание всего района. И Игги, разумеется. Обычно ниффлеров больше манил блеск золота, но это ведь был ниффлер Польнареффа. Его впечатляли и цветные лампочки. 

— Идем быстрее. — Джотаро первым очнулся и взял Какеина за локоть. 

Тот усмехнулся: 

— Думаешь, Игги украдет колесо обозрения, если не догоним его? 

— Украдет — вряд ли. Но запросто сломает, когда будет пытаться. 

Какеин недоверчиво хмыкнул, но не стал спорить вслух. Джотаро и сам не знал, насколько серьезно говорил: речь, конечно, про маленького ниффлера и огромное колесо обозрения. Но это ведь Игги. 

Они почти бегом добрались до колеса, огляделись, посмотрели вверх. Какеину даже не пришлось превращаться в лиса, чтобы снова найти Игги по запаху — тот сразу сам выдавал себя. На колесе оставался след из мигающих и погасших лампочек и оторванных гирлянд там, где пробирался Игги. 

Какеин достал палочку, и из ее кончика появились зеленые полупрозрачные ленты, похожие на змей, — переливающиеся и блестящие, выделяющиеся даже на фоне иллюминации. Ленты стремительно потянулись к Игги, но тот, заметив это, начал перемещаться быстрее, прыгая по перекладинам. Ленты пару раз ударили совсем рядом с Игги, разбивая лампочки, и тогда Какеин отдернул руку. 

— Вот же… тупой утконос, — пробормотал он, опустив палочку. — Убежал слишком далеко, я уже не могу прицелиться. 

Джотаро наклонил голову, обдумывая, как проще всего достать Игги. Способов было много, но самый быстрый… 

Джотаро развернулся на пятке, а в следующую секунду аппарировал на колесо обозрения: вцепился рукой в одну перекладину, чудом балансируя на другой. Игги, увидев его так близко, дернулся от испуга и торопливо прыгнул вверх к следующей гирлянде — та не выдержала вес ниффлера и начала быстро отрываться. 

Игги упал ровно в руки Джотаро, и тот сразу снова аппарировал на землю. От частых перемещений кружилась голова, начало тошнить. Игги уцепился за цепь и повис на воротнике. Уже потянулся к брошке на водолазке, моментально переключив внимание, но тут Какеин забрал его к себе в руки. 

— Ты с ума сошел! — заявил он и бесцеремонно связал Игги, не давая больше дергаться. — Это опасно! Ошибись ты на пару футов — и аппарировал бы в воздух! 

— Ты бы спас меня, — Джотаро устало потер виски. 

— Это безрассудно. 

— И после этого ты хочешь, чтобы я один выполнял заказы? — Джотаро хмыкнул. — Что я буду делать без тебя? Даже след взять не могу. 

— Мой нос — не единственный способ выслеживать животных. 

— Зато ты единственный, кто может остановить меня от безумств. 

Какеин недовольно фыркнул и развернулся. В лисьей форме он бы сейчас точно эффектно взмахнул пушистым хвостом. 

— Мы едем домой на такси, вредно аппарировать столько раз подряд, — заявил он. — И пока едем, надо обсудить название агентства. То, что ты предлагал, никуда не годится. 

— Чем тебе не нравится «Куджо и Какеин»? 

Они медленно пошли к выходу из зоопарка.

— Абсолютно не звучит. 

— «Какеин и Куджо»? 

— У тебя совсем нет фантазии? 

Джотаро пожал плечами, потом предложил: 

— «Лисий хвост»? 

— Уже лучше, — согласился Какеин и удобнее перехватил Игги, потянувшего нос к его серьгам.


End file.
